


(Day 3): Wheels and Feels

by cupcakekiller12



Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Men In This Household, Post-Time Skip, Suggestive Themes, bokuto is soooooofftttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakekiller12/pseuds/cupcakekiller12
Summary: You and Bokuto go on a date to a roller skating rink. (It was his idea, which probably why it doesn't end well).Gender neutral reader(part 3 of the February writing challenge)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Oh to be in Love (Feburary Writing Challenge) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139288
Kudos: 18





	(Day 3): Wheels and Feels

**Author's Note:**

> another post time skip Haikyuu drabble.
> 
> Tbh this is my first time writing Bokuto, so I hope it works.
> 
> Once again, I figure people who are dating use their first names w/ each other so his first name is primarly used here when talking about him except for a few exceptions.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

You were not thrilled to be here, but it had been Kotaro’s night to choose where you went for your date and he had chosen the Wild Nights Roller Rink. He had been so excited to find it, had been talking about it for ages, even more than he usually does about things he likes. That included gushing about his teammates and opponents at MSBY. You swore that even if you hadn’t met Hinata and Kageyama before you started dating, you would know  _ exactly  _ what they look like, their interests, their play styles, and just what Kotaro thought about them.

“This is going to be awesome!” He cheered loudly, throwing his hand above his head as he spun around, “Coach always makes us limit physical activity outside of practice and games during the season, but since our season is over-” he opened the front door, allowing you to exit first, “We can do whatever we want!” The smile on his face was contagious, acting like a beacon for any positivity, even making you feel slightly better about going to this place.

“Within reason,” you reminded, “I’m not going to explain to Coach that you broke your femur while trying to sprint all the way across the track in roller skates that weren’t properly tied.” You heard the frosted tipped man whine as he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you up and spinning you round. “Hey! Save it for the track!” The words weren’t serious, coming out in a fit of laughter as he playfully kissed your neck before putting you down by the passenger car door. 

“What, I can’t love my baby owl?” He pouted.

“Love me,” you said as you plug in your seat belt, “With both of my feet,” a quick kiss on his lips, “on the ground.” Your turn away, waiting to see the landscape move, but instead fingers wrap themselves around your chin and soft lips plant themselves on your. This time it was deeper, Kotaro’s other hand held the back of your neck.

The kiss isn’t rushed and eager like Kotaro usually has it paced. He’s always full of energy, wanting to please, needing attention and always willing to give in order to receive. That didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to push the envelope a little, sneaking his tongue into your mouth as he pulled you towards him. That was another thing you loved about your fiancé, close was never close enough for him, and you would never have it any other way.

You let yourself get dissolved, for the moment anyway, letting him nearly haul you over the median, taking your breath as he sped up his motions. His eagerness getting in the way of his patience.

Eventually though, you have to pull back, fixing yourself as you tried to catch your breath and clear your mind of  _ many  _ things you wanted to do now, but you had a date. One that  _ he  _ had been looking forward to for months and if he wasn’t able to go, you would be hearing about it for several more months, “Hey, roller skating, remember?” 

He whined.

“We’ll get to that  _ after _ we’re done skating.” You promised curling your hand through one of his locks. He looked hungry and frustrated as he put the car into reverse, it made you smile. You took a certain amount of pride when you made your fiance look like that, especially when you took away something like this and made him wait. “That’s if you aren’t too tired afterwards.” You said coyly.

The golden eyed man bristled, “Is that a challenge?” 

“I don’t know.” You grinned, “Is it?”

\-----

The rink itself was fairly busy, however most people were either huddled at tables talking together while they ate their meals. There weren’t many people out in the rink, which was fine with you. Wheels on your feet, lots of people, and waxed floors did not seem like a good combination in your mind, but if Kotaro was happy with you, you didn’t mind at least trying to enjoy yourself.

It went well.

...at first.

Being the two of about ten people on the rink floor was nice, especially considering you were skating like you had never walked a day in your life. Kotaro was enjoying your suffering though, laughing as you tried to find your balance and holding onto him and/or the edge for dear life as you got on the floor.

“Come on, babe.” He chuckled, “Just keep your shoulders squared and your center of gravity where your hips are…” it didn’t matter how many times he explained it, or tried to adjust your stance, you always managed to trip over your feet and nearly fall flat on your face. Thankfully, he managed to stop you every single time you were close to crashing. “See! You're getting the hang of it.”

You so totally weren’t.

And the one time Bokutou got distracted, seeing one of his friends and competitors with their partner out by one of the tables, the  _ one time _ his hands weren’t one yours, the ten seconds he took to smile, wave, and say hi, you managed to drift away on your skates. You should have been able to stop, Bokutou had shown you - hell you had even been able to do it once or twice, but all you could manage to do was wave your arms wildly as you tried to keep balance and stop the rules of physics from affecting you. 

It didn’t work. 

The people that had crashed into you were going too fast and noticed too late that you were in their way. Before you were even able to brace for impact, you were already hitting the floor, pain resonating from your head, ankle, and shoulder. A groan left your mouth as you just let yourself lay there. You were at the bottom of this dog pile, a shoulder dug into your side, a knee pushed at your hip as they tried to untangle themselves from you.

“Hey baby, where did you-” A cheery voice called out before a more panicked tone took over, “Y/N!” A hand pulled on your arm, lifting you effortlessly into the air, “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Did you-” the questions kept coming one after another, almost too fast for you to understand as your fiancé did his best to straighten out your clothes and dust you off. His golden eyes scanned you up and down, fingers traced up and down your body trying to feel any obvious injury.

You let him do as he wants. It was always difficult to stop Kotaro whenever he was on a single stream of though, even if he was asking questions, he probably would hear you until either A: the adrenaline faded from his system, B: someone physically restrained him, or C: the captain called him out on whatever it was he was doing.

“I’m fine.” You assured him as you tried to stand on your own two feet, but your ankle throbbed, “I promise.” Your grimace was not convincing, neither was your inability to pressure on your left ankle.

Kotaro sighed, golden eyes swimming with concern, “And you were worried about me breaking something.” He wrapped your arm around your shoulder, the other firmly gripping your waist. 

He would never let you live this down.

-

It was a sprain.

You needed a few weeks off of it, wearing a brace. Honestly it wasn’t the worst outcome, but you were getting a little tired of Kotaro hovering over you like you were about to die. 

Kotaro didn’t seem to see the difference though, not with the way he had become a concerned mother constantly at your beck and call. At first it had been entertaining, relaxing even, but now all you wanted to do was be able to walk to the bathroom by yourself without your fiancé yelling at you to stop walking around.

“I can go to the bathroom by myself, you overprotective giant!” You whined as he picked you up and put you back down on the couch. You had been proud of yourself at first, making it to the toilet and nearly able to leave before the professional volleyball player had snuck up on you, golden eyes like searchlights. 

“Thank you.” He chuckled, laying you on his lap, “I take pride in being able to care of the things that I love.” His arms caged you in as he kissed all over your face and neck, laughing as you struggled. “You have to be healthy for the next season, baby,” he murmured into your hair, “The team needs their team manager.”

You pout, “That’s if my warden lets me out.”

You feel his chest vibrate from his laughter, “Oh, sure, keeping my sweet baby owl nice, cozy, and safe from themselves, somebody call the media."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all it enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow.


End file.
